Nerves
by Izzu
Summary: Pre-series. First PTA meets are 'fun'.
1. Panic

A/N: Keeping the timelines vague, this piece should set be on the first year Micchi stayed with Takatora in Zawame. Been a while since I wrote things with heavy Japanese setting (like with normal everyday life and stuff) so I might be off on stuff. Don't mind~

* * *

Nerves

By Izzu

o

o

Takatora looked up from his desk as he noted that Mitsuzane still remained quiet. He was holding an envelope. Was it from school? But if it was from school—there shouldn't be a problem isn't it? And Mitsuzane's not the type to create trouble so any letter from school shouldn't be about any disciplinary actions...

Yet...

... there's something troubling his little angel.

This won't do.

"Mitsuzane? What's wrong? You're here for a reason... right?" he asked as Mitsuzane lowered his head. No answer as he waited patiently. Eventually, the kid moved and gave him the envelope that he had been holding. Takatora frowned as he opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

He raised his brows as Takatora finished reading.

"PTA meeting? This Friday?"

Mitsuzane nodded slowly. Takatora sighed.

"So what's the problem?"

Mitsuzane looked up.

"Well..." the small voice spoke up, "... it IS a _Parent_-Teacher Association meeting. And father..."

Takatora smiled. "Was that what you were worrying about? I'll come over then. After all... father did assign me as your guardian. That was one of the conditions he gave me in order to allow you to live with me here in Zawame."

"But you're always busy with work... _after all_..."

Takatora snorted. "And was that even a problem? I _am_ the head here at the Zawame branch so I can certainly make time to do things. I'll just clear the activities on that day and reschedule everything later. Nothing's more important than you, and I'm not going to let you be left alone while other kids have their parents coming for the PTA meet."

"Okay... I guess. Thank you... _nii-san_."

Takatora sighed again as he walked over to his little brother, pulling him close.

"There... you don't have to look so troubled. This is nothing."

xxx

_No, it's not!_

Takatora stared at his reflection grimly as he contemplated his attire. Should he wear the tie? He usually don't... but this is the Kureshima reputation's at hand after all. He have to give the best impressions! Should he just go with _this_ shirt... or this _other_ one? Should he comb his hair back—if it was even _possible_—or just leave it messy...

He rolled his eyes off at the mirror.

To think it's been a while since he felt _this _nervous.

_Silly Takatora... this is just the first PTA meeting. There will be MORE to come... you can't ALWAYS be nervous like this ALL the time!_

At times he wondered if he was really up to this... being a guardian thing.

The door suddenly slammed open as Mitsuzane barged in.

"_Nii-san!_ What're you still doing here? Come on... we'll be late!" cried Mitsuzane as he was dragged out of the room.

Well... if it meant he could make this kid happy...


	2. Distress

A/N: And then I forgot to update here... XD

* * *

Nerves

By Izzu

o

o

"My name's Kureshima Takatora... and I'll representing my fa—"

Without warning he received a slap on the back.

"So you are the new chief of the Yggdrasil branch here, eh? Didn't think you could be so _young_!"

A chorus of laughter as Takatora chuckled awkwardly. That's one overly friendly parent.

"Must be hard to take on such responsibility! And you're also taking care of your brother on your own..." Another mother fussing over him. And another...!

"It's not really hard—and I did have help—" he replied, trying so hard to not cringe.

_Man, so many people fussing..._

"We are really grateful for everything Yggdrasil have done for Zawame—"

"I can't believe that my child is in the same school as the heir of Kureshima!"

"I have to say you're very good-looking, Takatora-kun... I see where Mitsuzane-kun gets it from—are you still single?"

To think he had been worrying about the many activities involving the PTA but this is—if this was the usual corporate activity and people, he could have easily... If he knew it was going to be like this, he'd have brought at least ONE bodyguard...

Suddenly he was pulled aside as a female teacher came to his rescue.

"Please... Sirs, madams... don't startle Kureshima-san like that!" cried the female teacher as she turned towards him, a bit shaken herself. "Sorry about that..."

Takatora nodded gratefully at the teacher. "Don't mention it," said Takatora, casting a wary glance at some of the other parents. He turned his attention towards her. "Sonoda-sensei... right?"

Miss Sonoda nodded. "Yes, and I'm also homeroom teacher for the class Mitsuzane-kun is in. I take it that this is your first time attending PTA meetings?"

Takatora nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Before this it's usually my parents doing this—or mostly my mother—but since both of them don't live here I had to take over."

"Yes," said Miss Sonoda. "I heard from the principal. So, do you want me to tell you a bit more about the PTA activities we usually do?"

Takatora hastilly nodded. "Yes, that would be helpful."

xxx

And he thought the reactions some of the parents upon seeing him was overwhelming; it was worse... coming from the student themselves. Never would he thought there be a day when he wouldn't want to be himself.

Honestly... it's not like he wasn't grateful to be blessed with good looks, good family background, good education and (if he should be allowed a bit of modesty) a fair share of good intelligence but in this situation, he wished he could have the ability to become invisible. Seriously, the amount of will he was controlling inside just to remain_ looking_ unaffected...

At this point he was not sure who was the more flustered at the attention; Mitsuzane or himself. The number of times a female student or two—and even teachers!—sneaking a glance towards _him_, was enough to make him feel more than just _slightly_ uncomfortable. The amount of attention made him even more self-concious being the only _older brother_ amongst the sea of mums and dads.

He wished the day would end a bit faster...


	3. Mischiveous

A/N: *maniacal laughter* Did someone want Micchi POV? XD

* * *

Nerves

By Izzu

o

o

"Mitsuzane-kun... was that really your older brother?"

Micchi looked up, just to find almost half of the girls in his class gathering around his desk. It's break time now and parents already went off with the teachers and that should be where _nii-san_ also at and now he's being cornered by another new batch of _nii-san's_ fangirls.

"Yes... that's my Takatora-_nii-san_. It's actually so lucky for him to make it today..." he said, as Sayaka-san and the other girls started giggling and smiling and whispering to each other.

"Your brother's so handsome..."

"He's even more attractive Takeru-kun from Class 2A!"

"He's really managing the Yggdrasil's branch over here?"

"He's so cool!"

Micchi laughed as the girls started talking at the same time and marvelled over his elder brother. _Nii-san_'s presence really had a great impact today...

_Come to think... how's nii-san doing now?_

Earlier during Math class, he managed to sneak a look towards his brother. His brother didn't look too well. Then again, _nii-san_ wasn't the type who liked attention too much... especially if the attention was directed at him. Half the time those business magazine reporters coming to see _nii-san_ just to get an interview with him were rejected. Kinda amusing too... whenever _nii-san_ refused to go to those social business gatherings, preferring to do work in his office instead.

"Mitsuzane-kun?"

Micchi blinked; as he turned to face Tomoko, another of his classmates.

"Do you think it's okay if I come visit to your house?" she said as the other girls started protesting and asking the same request as well. Micchi could see some other boys glaring at him for all the attention he's got.

_Somehow this doesn't feel too bad..._

Micchi grinned. "Sorry, Tomoko-san. Sayaka-san, Chiharu-san, everyone. Even if you guys come over to my place, you probably won't get to see _nii-san_ much anyway. Takatora-_nii-san_'s a workaholic. Most of the time he'll be stuck in his office at Yggdrasil, working. Even when he's not working he's not really into socializing much."

A chorus of disappointment passed over the group as Micchi chuckled.

_Damn, this is so much blackmail material..._

xxx

_Going home with nii-san for the day! Yes! _

"Mitsuzane? Aren't you a bit _too happy_ to be heading home with me today?"

Micchi stopped nuzzling his brother's arm before looking up. "What? Can't I? It's been a while since you walked me home from school."

Takatora raised one brow. "Back then you're in elementary school though. Don't you have any club activities today?"

Micchi shook his head. "Nothing on today... but admit it , _nii-san_! You'd _want_ me to escort you home safely too..."

Nii-san blinked and sputtered. "W-what? Why should I?"

Micchi cocked his head towards some of the girl groupies still loitering around the area. "Surely you wouldn't want any of your new fangirls stalking you until home... right?"

Immediately, Micchi caught the horror look on his brother's face as he turned to look and hurried towards the school exit. "Well, on the other hand we might as well hurry back home..." exclaimed Takatora as Micchi started giggling.

As he thought, some of those girls were totally watching their every move. Most of the other parents already left with their children so the ones that didn't must have had club activities or some other excuses they're likely to tell to remain at school right now.

Maybe he should've told_ nii-san_ to head home much earlier. But that's no fun...

"So how's today for you, _nii-san_?"

Takatora cocked his head towards him, just as they reached the car.

"Don't even talk about it. Maybe I'll just send Jii for any future meets..."

"Awww..."

Takatora glared at him. "I'll still occasionally make time for this. Just for the _more_ important ones."

Micchi grinned. "It's that stressful, huh? How _did_ you managed to survive being head student the last time you're at school?"

A wry look coming from his favourite brother. Only brother, yeah... still his favourite.

"Let's just say it's hard to get some work done on time. And I'm not going to relive that _too_ much. It's like the lot here never seen another person before!"

Micchi grinned. "Just _another_ person? _Nii-san_, just accept that you're gorgeous!"

"Mitsuzane..."

Micchi grinned even more before noticing some of the girls still tailing them. _Okay, fun's over... this is getting annoying._

"Nii-san..."

Takatora was in the middle of getting into the car before turning around. "Wha—?"

Immediately Micchi took the chance as he lunged to kiss his brother on the lips. It took him so much by surprise Takatora backed away too fast and hit his head on the roof of the car. At the same time, several girls that have been hiding at random corners nearby collapsed and some even fainted for real.

"W-what's THAT for, Mitsuzane?" Takatora stuttered as Micchi hastily pushed him in and told the driver to take them home.

Mitsuzane - 1, stalkers - 0


End file.
